


Slow

by witchoflife



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, MY BOY LIVES TO PLEASE, Trans, don’t make it fetishy I’ll kill you, trans smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchoflife/pseuds/witchoflife
Summary: Don’t look at me I love my sons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YEA I KNOW THIS ISNT DRAGON AGE FANFICTION SUE ME

Jaime gently kisses Steven, taking his hand in his, he guides him to the bed, lays him down and kisses at his neck, slowly undressing him. Steven fidgets a bit nervously, “I love you, Mhibu..” Jaime murmurs against his skin, gently touching, playing with Steven’s chest, Steven mewls quietly. The anxiety begins to melt away as Jaime touches him gently, so careful, his love telegraphed in every movement. Jaime trails his hands down Steven’s body mindful of his ribs, sliding down the boys pants and boxers, Jaime nibbles at his throat, chuckling breathily. “Hhh.. J-Jaime..” He whimpers. Jaime cups Steven’s sex gently, palming at it. 

“I’m going to make you feel good, mmkay?” He murmurs. “K-Kay..” Steven wraps his arms around Jaime’s neck as he gently probes inside him with a finger. He gasps, Jaime chuckles quietly, kisses his lips, “I love you.. I love you..” he murmurs against his lips as he slowly pumps his finger in and out of him. Steven moans, back arching, “I love you too!” He cries, as Jaime pushes another finger inside him, gently using his thumb to stimulate him. He lets go of Jaime’s neck, arms spread out as he pants, pleasure clouding his brain. “So good.. You’re doing so good..” Jaime praises, fucking him a little faster, Steven is moaning, a red hot mess underneath Jaime, eyes closed tight in ecstasy. “Look at me.. Look at me, my love,” Jaime murmurs, and Steven cracks his eyes open, to see Jaime, staring down at him, eyes full of love, he opens his eyes all the way and leans up for a kiss, Jaime curls his fingers inside him, hitting a sensitive spot and Steven moans, while kissing him. “Beautiful.. My handsome husband,” He murmurs, going faster. “Ah! Jaime~! I-!” He cums with a cry, back arching body shaking as all his pent up energy is released. He lies there for a moment and glances up at Jaime, who is smirking down at him. “And that was only round one, Mpenzi Wangu...” He purrs, Steven swallows thickly and kisses Jaime. 

Jaime laughs in joy, and kisses him back, before kissing down his body, at his chest, leaving marks along as the goes down, lower and lower, Steven watches his him curiously, overstimulated, dazed, Jaime noses at his sex and Steven cries out in surprise, a quiet sound. Jaime kisses him there, sucking and licking gently, Steven cries out shaking beneath him, so much so soon. “I-I love you! Oh god! I love you!” He pants, hand buried in Jaime’s hair as he works. Jaime’s tongue slides inside him and Steven sees stars, back arching to meet him as Jaime uses his fingers to toy with him. Lick, sucking laving his sex, Steven mewls as he comes again this time to Jaime’s tongue. “Beautiful..” he murmurs and kisses up his body, Steven clings to him, whimpering a bit, he feels so good, it’s too much, Jaime cuddles with him, tucks him close to his naked chest and kisses the top his head and all over his face. “I love you, sweetie..” Steven mumbles. “I love you too, my heart..” Jaime murmurs into his hair, they like that for awhile before Jaime ravished him again and again. True indelible show of undying loving.


	2. In The Giant Tree

Jaime whines quietly as Steven kisses his neck. He’s not accustomed to to this kind of treatment from Steven, from anyone really. “Steven~! Touch me~! Please!” The half Orc pleads.  
“You’re cute when you beg, sweetie.” Steven giggles trailing a hand down his chest, along his torso, dipping in his pants and underwear, his movements are clumsy, not experienced like Jaime’s but still move with a purpose. They tease his sex, and Jaime shivers, “Ha~ Please.. Mhibu, please touch me..” he bucks his hips for more stimulation, The elf pulls his hand back from Jaime. “Mm.. Patience Jaime..” Steven coos. He continues to suck on his husbands neck, nipping teasingly. He continues his ministrations, carefully teasing his clit, tracing along his slit. Jaime moans breathlessly, squirming under Steven’s hands, Steven slides a finger inside him, then two easily, pumping away at a torturously slow pace. “Ha~ Steven.. more please..” He whimpers. “Bite me.. Bite me hard please!” Steven kisses his neck, before biting down hard on the juncture between shoulder and neck, Jaime gasps, bucks his hips involuntarily. “Yessss..” Steven and fucks him harder, and he melts under his husbands fingers and mouth. He cums with a cry, and Steven kisses his lips and Jaime kisses back, panting and whimpering.


End file.
